Times of Sakaki Yuya
by Canna
Summary: Peek into the different times of Sakaki Yuya's life with his three beloved brothers. [Contains sweet shounen-ai moments and brotherly fluffs...with the exception of Yuri. Dimensionshipping!]


**oO Brother Time Oo**

For as long as he remembered, Sakaki Yuya was never alone.

The tiny six years old boy squirmed within the strong arms of his older brother as he glanced around at all the people dressed in black. He looked behind him to see them all staring at two ceramic jars with some sort of wooden signs. There were writings carved on the wood, but it was too difficult for the young child to understand. Yuya didn't know what those weird red—and really, really thin—candles with funny smelling smoke trailing out were either.

"Nii-chan." He tugged at the shirt of the person holding him. "Where's mama and papa?" He asked, not noticing the way the arms around him stiffened.

"Mama and papa are…they're going on a long journey." The voice responded a few minutes later before a larger hand rested on his head.

"Then…I wun't see mama and papa?" The child asked, tears beginning to gather in his eyes as he looked up to see three identical frowns.

"It's alright." Another voice said as a different hand caressed his cheek and gently wiped away the small bead of tear that escaped from the corner of his eyes.

"We will take care of you, Yuya." Spoke another as one more hand rubbed at his back.

oOo

"Uwaah!" The seven years old boy cried as he sat on the ground, his entire body quivering as the large hand slowly pull away from his knees where a new bandage was placed. Despite having his injury treated, the boy just kept crying.

"Yuya." A voice called as Yuya momentarily stopped and look up to meet with the magenta pink eyes of his brother. "Tell me, why are you crying?"

"B-Because it huwrts Y-Yuri-nii…ugh!" Yuya hiccupped as he wiped away another tear.

"But you're not bleeding anymore." Yuri stated, looking over to the bandage he had placed over the young boy.

"But i-it still huwrts…!" Yuya hiccupped as the older boy straightened from his crouch.

"That's in the past now." Yuri said as he reached down and hooked his hand under the small boy's armpits. He pulled the boy off the ground with ease and into his arms. Yuya sniffed as he latched onto his brother tightly.

"Besides, you're the one who tripped over the root." Yuri pointed out, nodding towards the root of the tree that stuck out from the ground.

Giving a careful thought over what Yuri said, Yuya realized that his brother was right. He was the one who tripped over the tree. He shouldn't be crying like this.

"So what do you say?"

Yuya slowly glance at the tree whose root he had tripped over. Flushing in embarrassment and summoning his best smile, Yuya opened his mouth. "I'm sorr—"

The rest of his words were covered by a deafening roar as wind whipped widely around them. Yuya looked up, gapping at the sight of Yuri's dragon as it emerged from a burst of crimson light.

"So what do you say we pay it back the favour, Yuya- _kun_ ~?"

"Y-Yuri-nii…?" Yuya turned back to his brother hesitantly, only to flinch at the eerie smile playing on the older boy's lips.

"Sticking out its root like that and tripping my Yuya and on top of that making him bleed…looks like this tree need to be taught a lesson."

"Y-Yuri-nii!" Yuya's cry was lost in the dragon's roar as its tail cracked down like whip. Splinters flew everywhere as the tree gave out what sounded like agonizing cry as it met the ground. Yuya stared with mouth wide open while Yuri cackled menacingly.

That was the last time Yuya had ever dared to cry from falling over.

oOo

"Yugo-kun…what exactly is _that_?"

"It's not _that_ , it's _Yuya_." The thirteen years old indigo haired boy corrected as the eight years old child with red and green hair blinked up at the adult curiously.

"Erm…Yugo-kun, you do realize that this is a _tournament_ right?" The man, Nico Smiley, pointed out as he glanced down at his watch to check the time. "Bringing a child—well, technically you're a child too but as a professional duellist, you shouldn't—"

"Yuto and Yuri are in their own competition and today's my turn to take care of Yuya." Yugo huffs as he crossed his arms. "What the heck do you expect me to do? Leave him home alone?"

"W-well…technically underage children aren't allow to—"

"Then I have to bring him with me!"

"T-that's true, but—how about this? _Yuya_ -kun can wait for you in the waiting room! I'll find someone to look after—"

"Like I'd let some stranger look after Yuya!" Yugo snarled defensively before looking down when he felt a tug on his pant.

"N-nii-chan…am I-I a bother…?"

"No!" Yugo yelled as he hastily pulled Yuya into his arms. "Of course not! You're never a bother, Yuya!" He said affectionately all while shooting the announcer a dark glare that would make his second brother proud.

"If that's all, I have a match to get over with." Yugo snorted before he turned and headed to the exit where the roaring sound of the crowd echoed from. The moment he stepped out into the stadium, the crowd cheered…only to soon quiet down when they noticed something _extra_ latched onto the young duellist.

"What kind of joke is that?" His opponent, a tall buff man that looked to be all muscle but no brain complained.

Yugo's eyes twitched as he gritted his teeth. "The only joke here is you." He retorted as the announcer finally ran out into the field.

"A-All right!" Nico Smiley began weakly as he wiped away some sweat with a handkerchief. "Now that both contestants are here, it's time to start the match! On one side, we have Strong Ishijima! The Champion!"

The crowd roared up in life again.

"On the other side is one of the three miracle stars that had taken the world by a storm! Sakaki Yugo! He is the youngest of the Sakaki triplet and third son of none other than the previous champion, Sakaki Yushou who had unfortunately passed away last year!"

Upon hearing his father's name, tears instantly gathered in Yuya's eyes. Yugo hurriedly scooped the child into his arm and cradled him. "You bastard! Shut your damn mouth!" Yugo roared as the Nico Smiley jotted back with a squeak.

"It's alright, Yuya! Don't cry!" Yugo groaned as he rocked the child back and forth. He really isn't good at dealing with tears, especially the ones coming out from the youngest of their family. It was a time like this that he wished his oldest brother was here. The raven always knew what to do in this kind of situation.

"L-let's get ice shave alright?" Yuya knew he would definitely be yelled at for giving sweets to the younger boy when said boy had just gotten a cavity pulled. Then again, what else could he do? Besides, it wasn't like his other two brothers follow the rules either. In fact, when Yuya is concerned, none of them follow rules. "After nii-chan wins his match, I'll get you your favourite ice shave!"

"You brat!" Strong Ishijima snapped, insulted when he heard how certain boy was when he said _win_. There was no _if_ implied at all.

Yuya's light sniffs was enough to set Yugo off as he glare murderously at his opponent. "Shut up!" He yelled back as he tightened his arms over the tiny body. "Can't you see you're scaring Yuya?!"

"This is ridiculous!" The champion barked at Nico Smiley. "Bringing a brat onto the field is an insult to duellists around the world!"

A snapping sound went unheard as the buff man turned back to the babysitting _child_ that was his opponent.

"Yuto or Yuri—whatever your name is—" another snapping sound came louder than the first, but the other was still oblivious, "you're nothing but a mere kid! From what you've shown today, you got no right to call yourself a duellist!"

Flinchng at another snap, Yuya blinked up and quickly shrunk back in his brother's arms when he saw the bold veins sticking out from under Yugo's skin.

"You bastard…!" Yugo growled as his duel disk flare to life. Their surrounding changed, signalling the start of the duel but Yugo didn't even seem to realize as his vision was clouded with anger. "First you scared and insulted Yuya…then you go and get my name wrong!"

"You got no right to call yourself a duellist!" Strong Ishijima took his stance and activated his duel disk.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Yugo balanced Yuya on his left arm as he drew his cards.

" **DUEL!** "

Yuya didn't know what had happened. All he remembered were lots of noises and of course, Clear Wing Synchros dragon. It was the sight of the dragon that ended his tears. The boy laughed as the long elegant tail he sat bobbed up and down like a seesaw all while Clear Wing fired rapid attacks, causing explosions to blast over the other field.

The next moment, Yuya was munching happily on the cold treat that his brother had promised him.

"Taste good?" Yugo asked with a wide smile as the two sat in the comfy, air conditioned Kakigōri store. The older boy watched as Yuya ate messily at his strawberry and matcha ice shaves. The flavoured ice had gotten over the young boy's shirt and mostly on the table, but neither cared.

Yuya nodded eagerly before digging his spoon into the soft and fluffy ice, then held it up to Yugo. "Yugo-nii!"

Smiling wider, Yugo leaned forward and captured the cold spoon in his mouth.

A pair group of high school girls sitting at the table behind the Sakaki brothers cooed at the adorable sight. If just one person who turn and look up to the television, they would see a replay of a certain match that involved the **ex** -champion, Strong Ishijima, being taken away in an ambulance.

oOo

Yuya screamed as he pressed his back against the wall. Fat, pearly tears rolled down the nine years old's face as his crimson eyes fixed on large monster before him in horror.

"Your bodyguard ain't here to protect you today!" The bully laughed, referring to his best friend, Gongenzaka. "How do you like it? It's my new duel disk from my parents! Where's yours—oh right! They're dead!"

Yuya gritted his teeth as his fist tightened in frustration. He glared with all the hatred he could summon at the bully. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do for that a second later, the monster struck. Yuya was only barely able to roll away in time as the creature's sharp claws scrapped out the soils of where he sat.

"What the heck is with that look?" The bully sneered as more tears escaped him.

"Nii-chan…"

"What's this?" The bully laughed as he turned to his cronies. "Crying for your brothers? How pathetic could you get?"

"Nii-chan…" Yuya shut his eyes as another wave of frustrated tears flood out. At that moment, three things happened.

The first was a protective roar of a monster Yuya was all too familiar with.

The second was the screams of his bullies.

The third was the gentle hands wrapped around him as Yuya found himself lifted from the ground and into a warm embrace.

Snapping his eyes open, Yuya wailed in relieve at the sight of a raven haired teen. He quickly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and sobbed into his black shirt.

"It's alright, Yuya." The older boy whispered lovingly while rubbing at his back.

Hearing another scream from the bullies, Yuya slowly lifted his head. His crimson eyes rounded in wonder as he stared at the large black dragon that was effortlessly pinning the monster of his bully into the ground with its sharp talons.

"You are Yuya's classmate, are you not?" Yuto said coldly as he slowly approach the group of kids like a dangerous predator. The bullies tried to run for it, but a low growl from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon stopped them in their tracks.

The table was suddenly turned.

The predator had become the preys now.

"What do you think you're doing," Dark Rebellion tightened its talon as the bully's monster vanished in an explosion of particles, "sending out monsters to attack a defenceless person?"

"W-w-we're s-sorry!" One of the cronies cried, only to let out a girly squeal when the black dragon slammed his tail against the ground.

After a long talk in the principal's office and countless apologies on the parents' part, Yuya left the school while holding onto his big brother's hand.

"Yuto-nii…"

"Yes?"

"What does es… _espell_ means?"

" _Expel_ means that those boys won't bother you anymore." Yuto replied as he gave a small reassuring squeeze to his brother's hand.

"Really?" Yuya asked hopefully as his red eyes rounded in wonder. "They won't…they can't hurt me again?"

"Yes." Yuto let out a faint smile that instantly had the younger boy jump up and down in delight. Yuto inwardly frowned, wondering just how he— _they_ , could have missed the signs. From what he had seen and from Yuya's reaction now, it was obvious that the bullying didn't start just today. He would have to speak with his brothers so they could all keep an eye open from now on.

"So does it taste good?" Yuto asked, quickly changing the subject as he gestured to the lollipop he had bought from a passing convenient store.

Yuya nodded eagerly, only taking the lollipop out to say "thank you, Yuto-nii" before shoving it back in.

"How about we go to the park, Yuya?" Yugo suggested as he checked the time. They still have plenty of time before dinner.

"Yes! Yes!" Yuya chirped, laughing as he let go of his brother's hand and began running down the familiar road. "Come on, Yuto-nii!"

"Yuya! Don't run with the lollipop in your mouth!" Yuto gasped as he quickly chased after the child.

 **oO Homework Time Oo**

The sixteen years old boy glared at the textbook, hoping that if he glares hard enough, it will be set on fire so he would have an excuse not to complete his assignment.

"What's with these works?" The sixteen years old groaned as he fell against the couch. He glanced at the clock and couldn't believe that he had wasted an entire hour doing nothing. It was five already, meaning his brothers will be back soon and he was on dinner duty today!

He hadn't thought about what to make let alone wash the vegetables and chop the—

"I'm home!" A loud voice echoed as Yuya looked up to see Yugo, the youngest of his three triplet brothers.

"Yugo-nii! Help!" He called desperately as Yugo practically ripped his helmet off.

"What's wrong?" Yugo asked weirdly as he rushed over to Yuya's side, thinking the worst until he saw the works scattered over the table.

"This question." Yuya said hopefully. "Could you help me?"

"Let see…? Oh, math huh?" Yugo laughed as he plopped down onto the couch.

"That's easy! You do this, and then this…" Yugo began as he scribbled over the page. "And then…then…huh?"

"…Yugo-nii?" Yuya stared at the pencil that suddenly stopped moving, then back up to Yugo who had a deep frown on his face.

"Wait, you do this….no, or was it like this first?"

"Maybe like this?" Yuya interjected, but only ended up getting them even more confused.

As the two began their long discussion, another hour slowly passed by—then two. With the sun long set and the moon taking its turn in the sky, the door opened with a click as two figures entered the house.

"We're home." Yuto called as he pulled off his goggles and lowered his crimson scarf protecting him from the chilling air. The eldest of the house stepped through the doorway followed by Yuri.

"Yuya? Yugo?" Yuto called, frowning when he heard no response.

"Did that idiot take Yuya out again?" Yuri asked as he pulled his jacket off and hooked it onto the hanger.

"His bike is still here." Yuto pointed out. After all, the Synchros duellist never leaves home without his bike.

Venturing further into their home, the two found Yuya and Yugo. The latter was lying across the couch with their youngest draped over him. Their limbs were a tangled mess as they slept with papers scattered all over the place.

oOo

Yuya glared at the textbook with all the hatred in the world, but the dark circles under his eyes didn't help make him look intimidating at all. He released a long yawn. His eyes blurred. He had been doing nothing but yawning for the past fifteen minutes. He yawned so much to the point that he looked like he was crying.

The teen rubbed his eyes in hope that would focus his vision more—only to yawn again.

"Yuya?" A voice suddenly called as Yuya looked up to see the eldest of his brothers standing by the doorway of their home.

"What are you doing up so late?" The raven asked, steel grey eyes glancing to the clock, then back to the teen.

"I haven't finished my homework, Yuto-nii." Yuya almost cried. By cry, he meant _really_ cry, not just tears from his constant yawns. He wanted nothing but sleep, but he hadn't finished his science homework yet. It was his worse subject. If he doesn't finish…well, let's just says that his science teacher will go through her threat by reporting his bad grades to the principal and doing a house call.

Eyes softening at his little brother's pitiful state, Yuto walked around the table before taking a seat by the boy's side.

"Which question are you stuck on?" The raven asked as he wrapped an arm around Yuya's shoulder and pulled the younger against him to provide him his body warmth.

Yuya flushed at the tenderness of the other's touch. He gladly press himself against his brother, feeling heat radiating from the raven that slowly soothed away the chilliness his body was feeling thanks to the fatigue.

Yuya pointed at the question and it only took Yuto literally ten seconds, to find the correct answer as well as where he made his mistake.

"You got this part wrong. It should be like this." Yuto said, picking up a pencil as he swiftly filled in the correct formula in elegant handwriting.

As the clock slowly ticked by, Yuto taught Yuya the correct steps through each formula while having to occasionally shake the other awake just when the younger was about to doze off.

Flipping the page, Yuto found that they were finally on the last question. His gaze relaxed as he noticed Yuya fallen asleep once more, his pencil limp in his fingers and his head tucked under the raven's neck.

"Yuya." Yuto called as he lightly shook the other. Yuya woke with a small whine.

"Please…Yuto-nii…just five minutes…?"

"You can sleep after you finish this last one." Yuto sighed. He hated forcing his brother like this. As much as he wanted to give Yuya his well-deserved sleep, he knew that this is important. Otherwise the boy wouldn't be tormenting himself trying to finish it.

Whimpering pitifully, Yuya opened his eyes. Yuto explained the question. He then explained it once more when the other only caught fragments of his speech. After fifteen minutes later, Yuya finally jot down the last word before he collapsed against his older brother.

"Am I…done?"

"Yes, you're done." Yuto chuckled before he dipped his head placed a gentle kiss on the boy's temple. "Now let's get you to bed."

Slipping his other hand under Yuya's knees, the raven effortlessly scooped the boy into his arms. He headed up the spiral staircase before arriving at Yuya's room and gently set the sleeping body onto the mattress.

"Good night, Yuya." He whispered before he left the room with the door closing quietly behind him.

oOo

Yuya glared at the door before him. At least, he tried to glare at it all while fidgeting anxiously. He looked down at the workbook in his hand. It was now or never. The youngest of the Sakaki raised a hand to knock at the door, only to quickly withdraw it back again.

No, he couldn't do this! Maybe he should just wait until Yuto gets home…which who knows how long that'll be! He has to do this…or does he? Perhaps if he calls Yuzu, she could help—

"How long are you going to stand out there?" A voice came from the other side of the door, causing Yuya to almost jump out of his own skin. "Are you coming in or not, Yuya?"

Swallowing hard, Yuya knew that there is no turning back now. He grasped the doorknob with a sweaty palm and took a deep breath.

He could do this. He could—

Before Yuya could fully prepare himself, the doorknob twisted on its own as the door swung open. Yuya staggered through the doorway and collided against the warm body of the person he was reluctant to see.

"H-hi Yuri-nii." Yuya greeted nervously as he looked up to meet with that predatory glint in the other's eyes.

Yuri simply stared down at his youngest brother before a smirk crossed his face. "So what do you want?"

"I-I um..." Yuya struggled to speak, but Yuri didn't bother waiting for him to explain before pulling the thin booklet from his hand.

"T-that's for my English class—!" Yuya hurriedly said, only to clamp his mouth shut when he saw the frown on the purple haired teen's face.

"And?" Yuri asked as his eyes skimmed through the pages.

"Can you help me?" He asked weakly looking up at his brother with pleading gaze. It was a pleading look that always worked with Yuto and Yugo…but Yuri however…

"…Close the door." Yuri waved as he walked towards his bed. Yuya blinked up in shock. "I don't want a certain moron busting into my room."

Yuya didn't need to be told twice. Quickly complying, Yuya shut the door before he ran across the room and sat down by his brothers' side.

Ten minutes later, Yuya was beating himself up for being so stupid. He should have just called Yuzu or waited for Yuto to come home. Even Yugo was a much better choice and the Synchro duellist knew nothing about English!

"Wrong." Yuri snapped, his head held high as he looked down at Yuri who was sitting on the ground like a child being scowled. "How many times are you going to fail something so simple?"

"I…"

"Spell it again." Yuri ordered, crossing his arms over his chest as his eye narrow at the teen. " _Necessary_." His brother repeated in perfect English.

Yuya bit the inside of his mouth as he slowly spelled it out on the blank piece of paper.

N…E…S…E…

"Wrong." Yuri didn't even give the younger boy the chance to finish as he brought his foot down and crushed the paper under his heel. Yuya recoiled as his eyes flew everywhere in the room but at his brother. However, that was quickly changed when strong fingers grabbed him by the chin and forced his attention back to his _tutor_.

"What should I do with you, Yuya?" Yuri hummed as sweat practically poured out of the youngest like waterfall.

"F-forgive me…?" The Pendulum duellist stammered weakly. When he saw that cold smile his second oldest brother was infamous in the duelling world, Yuya knew that he had doomed himself.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. He didn't know what exact he was apologizing for, but fear didn't let him dwell on the question for long. He began repeating the words like a broken record. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—!"

Yuya yelped, cut off his from rant as he was suddenly thrown into the air and landed onto the soft mattress. Yuya twisted around, tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at his brother hovering above him and trapping him to the bed.

"We have a long night ahead, Yuya- _kun_." Yuri purred as Yuya shivered at the hot breath rolling down his neck. "Now then, repeat after me. _Necessary_." Yuri whispered into his ear before his lips suddenly latched onto the tender skin of his earlobe.

"N—…" Yuya choked as he felt those devilish lips slide down his neck, leaving a trail of red on his skin before his shirt was pulled down and pearl white teeth sank into his shoulder.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The next day, Sakaki Yuya got an A+ on his English test.

 **oO Fever Time Oo**

"Forty degrees." Yuto sighed as he looked down at his brother. The seventeen years old duellist was flushed from head to toes. His eyes were tightly shut in pain as his breathes came out in uneven puffs.

"Yuto-nii…" Yuya whispered weakly and the older boy responded by wrapping his hands around the frail one.

"I'm here, Yuya." Yuto said in almost a whisper as he watched those pale eyelids slowly flutter apart to reveal those beautiful ruby eyes.

"My head…hurts…"

"I know." Yuto slowly brought up the limp hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the white knuckles. "Do you think you can eat?"

The raven gestured to the bowl of warm porridge he had brought for the youngest. Yuya stared for a long time before giving a hesitant nod. Smiling at that, Yuto slipped an arm under Yuya's shoulder that was soggy with sweat and pulled the teen up against him. He carefully pulled the tray of porridge onto his lap before he scooped up a spoonful of the gooey whiteness.

Yuya slowly parted his lips and wrapped them around the spoon. The porridge was warm as it filled his mouth before sliding down his sore throat. The boy coughed a few times before he opened his mouth to accept another spoonful of the delicious meal. He suddenly realized that he was hungrier than he thought.

The XYZ duellist fed him patiently, always checking to make sure the food wouldn't be too hot before feeding it to his brother. Yuya would only manage to eat half of the bowl before he claimed that he was full. The raven smiled in relieve, glad that the other had eaten more than yesterday. With food in his stomach, Yuto then give Yuya his medicine before tucking the boy back to bed.

"Rest. I'll be here if you need anything." Yuto said tenderly as he threaded his fingers through crimson and olive green hair.

"You…be here…?" Yuya said hoarsely before breaking into another series of coughs. "B-but…you'll catch…"

"Don't worry about me." Yuto said, rubbing at the boy's nape to smooth out his tensions. "Sleep, Yuya."

Like a switch being flicked, Yuya suddenly found his world wrapped within darkness. He smiled as he welcomed it, not the least afraid knowing that Yuto will be there to protect him.

oOo

When Yuya opened his eyes from a long dream, the first thing he saw was a pair of turquoise coloured eyes. Those eyes shone like beautiful gems that were so clear that Yuya could see his own reflection perfectly in them.

"Yugo-nii…"

"Morning Yuya." Yugo smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday…" Yuya replied before letting out a small cough. "My throat…still sore."

"Water?" Yugo quickly asked. When Yuya nodded, the older teen wasted no time helping the boy up and lifting a cup to his lips.

The Pendulum summoner gulped down the water, feeling the cool, refreshing liquid soothing away the dryness and pain he felt in his throat. Once Yuya drained the glass, Yugo tried to lay him back down to bed, but Yuya reached up and grabbed Yugo's shoulder to stop him.

"Wait…I don't…" The boy never got to finish as he broke down to coughs again. Fortunately, Yugo understood what he was trying to say.

"Alright." Yugo smiled as he let Yuya sit back up. He gently rubbed the boy's back as he looked out the window and to the clear blue sky. "Well, let's go then!"

"Huh?" Yuya looked up only to let out a startled yelp as Yugo scooped him into his arms. "Yugo-nii?! W-where—?"

"Out." Yugo replied as he carefully made his way down the staircase, not want to cause any accident or drop his little brother and give him a concussion.

"I—" Yuya choked and broke into small coughs, "I don't want to go out!"

"You've been cooped up here too long. You're not going to get any better like this. You need some sunlight."

"B-but…!" Yuya protested, but was too late when he felt the warm sunlight caressed his skin. Yuya looked up as Yugo strolled out into the front yard. Yuya was mortified when he saw an old couple walked by, examining them with curious gaze as Yuya remembered the position he was in.

"Y-Yugo-nii put me down! It's…embarrassing…I'm still in my pyjama!"

"I don't feel embarrass."

" _I_ do!" Yuya protested before Yugo suddenly set him down onto the grass. When Yuya looked up, Yugo was crouching in front of him, showing the younger boy his back.

"Come on." Yugo urged, looking over his shoulder as he threw the sick boy a smile so bright that it rivals the sun. Yuya's mind went blank at the sight. Unable to remember why he didn't want to go out or why had he been embarrassed, he slowly reached out to Yugo and climbed onto his back. Once he was secured, Yugo pulled him up as Yuya instinctively wrap his arms around the slender neck.

They didn't exchange anymore words. There simply wasn't a need as Yugo strolled around their quiet neighbourhood. Yuya rested his head against Yugo's shoulder as he listened to the birds singing in the sky and the refreshing breeze that brush by them. It felt good. Yuya wondered why he didn't come out sooner. His headache seemed almost nonexistent as he enjoyed the ride.

"Thank you, Yugo-nii…" Yuya mumbled as he slowly close his eyes. The smile on his lips widened when he felt his ride shift and a kiss was placed on his cheek.

oOo

Yuya coughed as he looked down at the small monitor of the tiny device.

38.6 degree.

He was definitely getting better…much better under the care of his brothers. Yuya couldn't help but smile as he remembered the past few days. It had been blissful, even if he had suffered pretty badly. But just the memory of how his brothers took care of him made his heart flutter in delight.

Yuya looked at the time and found that it was nine—in the evening. He had slept through most of the day. He looked around the room and to his surprise, found that he was alone. It was rare. In fact, not once since his fever began that he had woken alone. The pendulum duellist panicked, wondering if he had really infected his brothers when the door suddenly swung open.

"Oh, you're awake. Perfect."

"Yuri-nii." Yuya smiled at the sight of the purple haired teen.

"Disappointed that it's me?"

"No! Of course not!" Yuya shouted so hurriedly that he ended up breaking into coughs as his throat throbs in protest. "I was just…no one was here so I thought…"

"Ran out of medicine so I went to get some." The Fusion duellist said as he placed the small plastic bag onto his nightstand. "Yuto and Yugo have matches today so you're stuck with me."

Yuri gave his youngest brother a sideway glance before he reached out and touched the heated forehead. Yuya let out a heavenly sigh as he leaned into the touch, loving the coolness that only Yuri's hand could provide.

"Seems like you're getting better." The purple haired male noted at how the boy's forehead didn't feel as hot as it was yesterday after some sunbathing.

Yuya smiled at the rare show of affection from his second eldest brother. If Yuri could show more of this side, then truthfully Yuya doesn't mind being sick again—

"Since you have more strength now, you should be able to take this."

"Huh?" Yuya looked up at the sound of the rustling of bags. When he looked over to his nightstand, he saw Yuri pulling out a small box of medicine which he then proceeds to open. "Yuri-nii…what is that?" Yuya asked tensely while carefully shifting away. For some reason, he got a bad feeling about this.

"What does it look like?" Yuri smiled as he pulled out the pill. "It's a suppository."

Yuya stared.

Yuri smiled back.

Yuya stared some more.

Then, without any warnings, the Pendulum Duellist bolted. He kicked off his bed and propelled himself into the air as his arms stretched out for the door. However, he didn't get far when a chilling hand wrapped around his ankle, causing him to stop in midair before gravity slammed him back into his bed. He screamed when his pant and boxer were yanked off at the same time and discarded to the floor

"Y-Yuri-nii!" Yuya shouted as he cranked his neck back so he could see his brother hovering over him. He trashed, kicked and did everything he could in trying to throw the other off him, but Yuri didn't even budge.

"I'm fine! I-I'm feeling better now! A lot better!"

"Just be still, Yuya." Yuri sang as he rolled the suppository between his fingers. "I'll make you feel **much** better soon."

"No! Y-Yuri-nii! Wait, seriously! I— _ahn!_ " Yuya choked as he felt it…the suppository along with something else sliding into his body from somewhere that isn't his mouth.

"Y-Yu— _hya!_ W-where are you touching?!"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-no but— _ugh_ …y-you… _a-ah!_ "

"If you don't speak louder, Yuya _-kun_ ," Yuri purred teasingly, "I won't be able to hear you."

"Yuri-nii…s-s-stop..I-I can't… _hm!_ "

"And what exactly am I supposed to stop?"

"S-stop… _Aah!_ " Yuya screamed as he threw his head back against the body pressing him into the mattress. "N-no! D-don't touch— _ngh!_ "

"I still have no idea what you're saying, Yuya~"

"D-don't….please— _hah_ …I-I can't…Yuri-nii… _Ah!_ No! N-not there! Yu… _ugh_ …Y-Yuri-nii... — ** _Aaahn!_** "

The next day, Yuya's fever returned in full force. The Pendulum Duellist ended up spending three agonizing days in the hospital and an additional week before he talks to Yuri again.

 **oO Family Time Oo**

Sakaki Yuya danced around the kitchen, a bowl in his arm as he mixed the pancake batter all while humming a joyful tune. A loud yawn was his only warning before the nineteen years old found a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pointed chin resting on his shoulder.

"Morning, Yugo-nii." Yuya chuckled, putting down the whisk so he could reach over and pat the messy bed hair.

"Morning…" Yugo mumbled before he tilted his head and bit into the fading mark on the spot where the pale neck and shoulder meets. A light shade of pink adorned Yuya's cheeks. He tilted his head, giving the other more access as Yugo sucked at his skin. When the Synchro duellist let go with a light "pop", he smiled in satisfaction at the red mark glaring back at him.

"Blueberry pancake?" Yugo asked eagerly, becoming more awake now as he eyed the bowl of fresh blueberries and wasn't able to resist taking one for taste testing.

"Nii-chan!" Yuya laughed as he swatted the other, but Yugo simply sidestepped his attempt.

Before Yuya could chase after the other duellist, he squeaked in surprise as another pair of arms captured him from behind. He was hauled against a firm chest before lips latched onto the fading mark on the back of his nape.

" _Ngh…!_ " Yuya trembled. He didn't need to look up to know who was holding him, for that each of his brothers has their own reserved spots they mark him with. Even without them biting into his skin like vampires, Yuya could always tell since the ways the triplets embrace him are completely different. "Yuri-nii…!"

"Morning, Yuya." The younger boy shivered at the hot breath breathed traveling down his spine and whimpered when hot tongue flicked across his renewed mark.

The bowl of batter slipped from his weakened arm and would have spilled over the floor if another hand didn't suddenly appear and catch it in time. Yuya looked up, only briefly meeting with steel grey eyes before a hand turned his head to the left and a pair of lips latched onto the tender skin under his ear. If possible, the pinkish colour on Yuya's cheeks deepened as he writhed helplessly as he was sandwiched between his two brothers.

"Yuto-nii… _hah_ …Yuri-nii… _ah!_ " He moaned until the teeth finally released his reddened flesh.

"Good morning, Yuya." Yuto smiled warmly, giving a quick peck on his forehead before reaching over to the stove and turn on the heat.

"Hey Yuto, give me more blueberries." Yugo called lazily from the dining room where he was setting down the plates.

"Yugo-nii!" Yuya yelled as he quickly dashed out of Yuri's arms just in time to safe a plate that had slipped from the biker's finger when he let out another yawn.

Chuckling at the sight, Yuto smeared butter over the pan all while cracking an egg in another.

"Black?" Yuri muttered, not even sparing a glance to Yuto as he poured them some coffee.

"Black." Yuto confirmed as he pour some of the pancake batter into the pan before showering it with blueberries.

"Do you guys need any help?" Yuya asked, poking his head back into the kitchen with Yugo in toll.

"No, you've done well. Just leave the rest to us." Yuto said as he flipped the pancake with one hand while taking out the Sunny side-up egg with another.

"Great! Then we'll just—" Yugo began, turning to leave only to be stopped by a chilling glare from Yuri.

"You're cleaning the dishes." Was all the purple haired boy said before shoving two cups of coffee into the bluenet's hand. "And while you're at it, make yourself useful and take these to the table."

"I don't see _you_ doing anything!" Yugo snapped, but did what he was told all while grumbling complaints.

"Yuya, when's the movie starting?" Yuto asked as Yuya took a quick glance to the clock.

"We have two hours."

Nodding, Yuto continued on multitasking while Yuri went through the covers trying to find where they had put the syrup. Yuya stared at his brothers from the sideline. They worked together with practice ease, seeming to always know where one another are without even sparing a glance. He watched as Yuto move the pan over the plate and as though having an eye in the back of his head, Yuri swiftly moved away.

He watched as Yuri shoved two more cups into Yugo's hand, ignoring more of the other's complaints about being used as servant as he continued to look for the syrup. Yuya couldn't help a smile as he leaned against the wall and thought back to that day his parents died all those years ago.

Since he was really young at that time, he didn't have much memory of them. However, he never felt lonely or afraid for that his brothers were always there. They took care of them when they were children and needed to be care for themselves. It was almost unreal. Yuya didn't know how they could do it. He didn't know how _anyone_ could do it. But Yuto, Yuri and Yugo did. They overcame everything that was deemed impossible, just so the remains of their families would stay together.

They showered him with affections and love that through the years slowly evolved into something. Many people deem it wrong at first. Even now, there are lots of people that still do, but none of them cared.

As long as they had each other, nothing else matters.

Before Yuya could control his sudden impulse, he leaned up, pecking Yuto on the cheek before doing the same to Yuri then to Yugo who had returned to the kitchen.

The triplets stared at the youngest, stunned since it was unusual for Yuya to make the first move.

"Wha—?" Yugo spluttered as Yuya blushed.

"I just…sorry, I don't know what came over me— _mph!_ " The rest of his words became muffled as the Pendulum duellist suddenly found Yuri's lips on his and a hand gripping the back of his head to keep him still.

Yuya moaned as the other's tongue invaded into his mouth in an extremely possessive and dominating kiss. His entire body quivered and his knees buckled. The moment those lips released him, Yuya tumbled back, only to fall into another pair of arms before his mouth was quickly reclaimed to another kiss.

This kiss however, was different than Yuri's. While it was nowhere as possessive and dominating, it was firm and filled with confidence. Yuya automatically parted his lips when he felt the other's tongue rubbing against him for permission. He moaned when the soft appendage slipped into his mouth, rubbing against his tongue and coaxing him into joining the activity.

"Yugo-nii…" Yuya panted once Yugo released him. He only managed to get three gulps of air before he was pulled into yet another firm pairs of arm but with gentler lips. The kiss was patience without any hurry. There were no tongues battles involved, making the kiss sweet and innocent.

"Yuto-nii…" Yuya moaned, completely drained and hypnotized as he went limp in the raven's arm. Hearing a dark chuckle, Yuya weakly parted his eyes and look up to a smirking Yuri.

"That," Yuri licked his lips, "is what you call a kiss, Yuya."

Yuya smiled, too content to give his usual retort as he snuggled against Yuto.

It was the start of another blissful day. Another day together with his loved ones.

* * *

Here it is! The Yuya, Yuri, Yuto and Yugo story everyone (I hope) is waiting for! I know it's incest, so I really hope it's not offensive to anyone here. Then again, with the four of them so identical, any story involving them is practically incest so I don't know why incest haters would ship them in the first place.

I love reviews so please review~! I always love reading about what everyone think of my stories! If this is successful, I'll be working on more Yuya, Yuto, Yuri and Yugo stories in the future!


End file.
